Oh, ChOiCeS
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: HBK needs a vacation and what better place to relax than on the beaches in Miami. His marriage isn't going so well. That's where Kim comes in a beautiful WWE fan,college student he meets at the hotel. What happens when the two fall for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Somebody Needs A Vacation... **

* * *

Kimberly was just your average school girl; nothing really exciting about her. She was twenty years old, a college student, an inspiring lawyer. Yeah, ok. So maybe she wasn't at all that average. Really, how many small town country girls went to college and actually turned out to be lawyers in this day and age? Kimberly sighed as she closed her text book and shut down her computer. She had just finished typing her paper about the Due Process Clause; 9pm and it was time for RAW.

* * *

"Shawn, I think you need to take some time off. I'll admit that I love having you back in the ring, but if you continue to work yourself to death, then there will be no you left to enjoy."

"Vince, I'm fine. My body aches no more or no less than any other wrestler…well, I think Jeff may hurt more than me," he joked.

"Hey…I don't…you're right. My side hurts like hell," Jeff said while rubbing his right side.

"And yet you'll do something else crazy tonight like jump from a 200ft ladder onto the announcement table," Vince said lightly.

"You know, I think that's already been done." He did a sidelong glance towards Shawn. "Shawn, does that ring a bell somewhere in that old head of yours?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Shawn answered curtly. "Anyway, I think it's almost time for my match against Jericho. Vince, I'll think about it but I'm making no promises."

After the match, Shawn went to the locker room to wash up. His body was aching like hell, especially his back. He was pretty sure that it wasn't too serious, but he decided to let his match next week against Chris to end in a DQ with him being badly injured. That way, he can take a much needed vacation. Vince was right about him needing the vacation, but in reality, he didn't want to take it. Not now anyway. His marriage was falling apart and he was hanging on by a thread. It's not that he didn't love his wife because he truly loved her with everything his heart had to offer, but lately, things were shaky. His wife was constantly complaining about him being on the road so much even though it was she that convinced him to return to the ring. Then to make matters worse, she would constantly walk around with an attitude when went home for short breaks. Shawn let out a sigh. He didn't know what to do or what was going to happen. He put on some clothes and headed off to Vince's office.

* * *

"So aren't you even the least bit excited about going to Florida?" Brittney asked anxiously. Brittney was Kimberly's beat friend and wrestling buddy. They would hang out every Monday night and watch wrestling in the student union. No one dared bothered them during RAW unless they wanted to die.

"Well, yeah, but…I don't know."

"Well, you know that you need to go. School has been stressing you out and you need to get away and just chill."

"Yeah, but why can't you go with me? Come on, I'm begging you for heaven's sake!"

"No, I can't. I have to work and you need some time alone. Look, you've had a tough semester taking all those hours and let's not even go there about that shit-head of an ex-boyfriend of yours. I still can't believe how insensitive he is!" Brittney said angrily.

"Yeah, well, sometimes I wonder why I even bothered."

"So all the more reason for you to get away…_ALONE_…and maybe meet some hot guys! It's Florida! Fun in the sun. What happens in Florida, _stays_ in Florida," she said slyly.

"Um…Brit, I do believe that saying comes from Vegas."

"Yeah, so? It's still a good saying and it can apply to people- _single people_- vacationing in Florida. So when will you be back?"

"Oh…well, I was thinking of staying only a week."

"ONLY A WEEK! ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Well, I mean…"

"You have a month before your next semester starts. I would take at least two weeks to bask in the sun. Sheesh. But you do what you want. I am just happy that you're going to go. Have fun and do everything I would do," she said jokingly.

"Sure thing hun. Anyway, I gotta get packing. My ride will be here in another hour or so and you know how my dad is."

"Yeah, ok. Catch you later. Call me when you get to the hotel."

"I will. Later."

* * *

Jeff finished his match and made his way to the back. Boy what a night he thought. His body was killing him from that last ladder match. He knew he should not have went through that table, but he couldn't resist. His body was killing him. He knew that by doing crazy things like that, he was putting his body on the line, but it was all worth it in the end because the fans in New Orleans went nuts! He smiled at his thoughts as he hobbled to the back. Before he reached the locker, he saw Shawn coming out of Vince's office.

"Jeff, man, you look beat."

"Yeah, well, screw you. You try jumping from a 20ft ladder through and announcement table!" he said hotly.

"Ha ha, yeah well, been there done that. Why do you think I haven't done it lately? Just ice your back and you'll be fine. You're a tough kid. You can handle it."

"Kid, huh?"

"Well, you're a lot younger than me. Anyway, I think imam take Vince up on that offer. My back is hurting…No don't look at me like that. It's not career ending, but after tonight's match with Chris, I decided better safe than sorry," he replied grimly.

"But…you don't sound too thrilled about it."

"Yeah, well…I don't know if I am in the mood to deal with…things." He didn't want to tell Jeff about his wife, especially since he wasn't all that sure what was going on either.

"Hmmm…have you decided where you're going?"

"Huh?" Shawn asked curiously.

"On vacation! I mean seriously, you weren't actually thinking about going home were you? It's an all expenses paid vacation! You should go somewhere and kick back. You know Shawn, for an old guy, you can be a little dense at times."

"Yeah, but I need to spend some quality time with my wife and son. A possible full month off…I just can't not go home and…"

"Shawn, who says she has to know you're on vacation?"

"Jeff, I don't want to deceive my wife. It's wrong."

"Okay, okay. I forgot that you're walking the straight and narrow now. Why don't you go somewhere for the first half of your vacation. You know, to clear your head and relax. Then use the second half to spend time with your family. That way, you aren't deceiving her. You can tell her the truth. Vince gave you time off. You're going somewhere to relax and get you back checked out and then you'll be home. Simple as that."

Shawn stood there for a second and thought about what Jeff said. It didn't seem like a bad idea. He could see no reason why his wife would protest to him getting away and then he had the option of spending more or less time with his family after the trip. "Thanks Jeff. I think I will do that. You're a lifesaver."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just behave yourself on your trip. Don't do anything I would do. Oh…hey…wait…" Shawn stopped at the door and turned around. "Where exactly are you taking this trip?"

"Uh…well, I'm not really sure yet man. I can't leave the country so I need to stay in the states in case of schedule changes and things. Any suggestions?" Jeff sat down on a bench and proceeded to think.

"Well, I know where I'd go," Jeff said with a smirk.

"Where? Vegas? You know I can't do that. I don't gamble."

"No, I was talking about Florida. Miami to be exact. I bet you there are tons of beautiful ladies there…Not to mention the beaches are wicked! Plus, they have awesome seafood and the spas are unbelievable!"

"So you've been there?"

"No, but Matt used to go all the time. He's got a story for every pic," Jeff said with a wicked smile.

"I probably don't even want to know. Anyway, I gotta run. If I hurry, I can catch an early plane and get there by midnight tonight. Later J."

"Later."

* * *

**AN:** _Okay. So I know this was the boring first chapter, but trust me--it gets better. _


	2. Chapter 2

Kimberly's dad arrived about an hour later and soon they were off to Florida. They made a few short stops along the way since her dad was drinking coffee like crazy. They finally arrived in Miami before it got too late and they both were exhausted. Kimberly's dad wheeled his Benz into the parking lot of the Hyatt hotel.

"Alright sweets, well, you're already checked in. The bell hop is on his way out here to get your things. You're not staying in a suite but it doesn't really matter. All the rooms here are nice, which is why it's so expensive. You're staying here at least two weeks and I don't want any complaints. I didn't spend my money for nothing."

"Whatever you say dad." The bell hop arrived shortly after their brief conversation and started to load her things.

"Alright sweetie, have a great time. Call me when you're ready to go back home, just make sure you give me the heads up. I have a business to run you know."

"Sure thing dad." He hugged her good bye then drove off into the night.

"Follow me please miss," the bell hop commanded. When they reached the entrance of the Hyatt, Kimberly was amazed at what she saw. It was beautiful. They finally went inside and it was red carpet all over the floor. A huge, golden chandelier ball hung from the ceiling and mini chandeliers in rows next to it. There was a huge meeting area on the left where it looked as though some rich stockbrokers were having an argument. On the right was a ballroom where some important names were having a party and dancing the night away in their evening wear.

"Um, miss? Your room is on the 8th floor. Right this way madam." The bell hop led her into a huge elevator made of glass and they made their way to the eight floor.

"Your room number is 394. If you need help unpacking just give me a ring. Everything you need should be in the room and if there's anything missing please don't hesitate to call the desk." He gave her the keys and was off.

Kimberly spent the first twenty minutes or so admiring the room. It was huge with crimson, red carpet that was softer than she would have imagined. Her bed was a huge, queen sized one made with what she assumed to be maple mood. It was smoother than butter. To her right was a huge bathroom that had a marble shower to die for. It also has a interesting looking sink and toilet that she was sure she'd never be able to afford alone. The bathtub was huge and had it's own bubble turner that released different colored bubble bath. There was also a plasma TV, a small, microwave toaster oven, and a small fridge. There was a recliner in one corner of the room next to a huge, mahogany lamp and stand. On the stand was a list of numbers that included room service among other things. Kimberly smiled to herself. She was starting to think that she'd actually enjoy herself after all.

----

----

Shawn finished packing his things and then drove off to the airport. He had called his wife after talking with Jeff to let her know he was going to Florida for a while. To his surprise she wasn't upset. In fact, she seemed to think it was a good idea for him to take some time off away from the business and family. Shawn smiled as he got on the plane. He was ready to get a little R&R. Even though he was alone he was certain that nothing could possibly go wrong. After all, what trouble could he possibly get into while relaxing at a hotel full of rich snobs?

When Shawn arrived at the airport, a limo was waiting to pick him up courtesy of Mr. McMahon. He was going to be staying at the Hyatt for his vacation. When he arrived at the hotel, as expected, he was greeted by a bunch of bell hops and helpers including the hotel manager himself.

"Mr. Michaels, if there's anything you need, anything I can do for you please let me know."

"Yes, actually, there is something you can do for me. Please do not let anyone now who I am except your closest workers. I am here on vacation and I don't want people stalking me nor do I want to have to take pictures and sign autographs. That's what book signings are for. Anyway, I hope my room is up high."

"It's on the 8th floor room 400. It's a suite and I hope that's alright. Mr. McMahon request sir," the manager replied humbly. "There aren't many people staying on that floor. Just two retired couples and a college student on vacation. You shouldn't be disturbed at all sir."

"Yes, that's fine."

"You can go on up to your room. We will bring your things up for you sir."

"Alrighty then. See you in a few." Shawn went up to his room and realized that he was very tired. After his things arrived to his room, he collapsed on the bed and fell fast asleep.

----

----

Kimberly awoke bright and early the next morning. She had left the blinds slightly open and the light from the sun was seeping in through the huge blinds. She yawned and climbed out of bed. Before she could draw a bath her phone rang. It was Brittney.

"Hel…hello?"

"Girl, guess what?!?!?!"

"What?" Kim replied sleepily.

"Did you know that WWE Raw is going to be in Miami next Monday night?"

"WHAT? No way. You're pulling my leg."

"Nah-uh. The tickets went on sale the other day and they still may have some left. I just thought I'd let you know so maybe you can go and possibly get a few pics of some hotties."

"Damn! You know those tickets sell quick! There probably aren't any more good ones left."

"Yeah well, you should at least look online and find out. You never know; you might get lucky."

"Oh, alright. I'll give it a looksee, but I know there aren't any good ones left and I don't wanna go if I can't see anything."

"Just check it out. Damn. Stop doubting yourself all the time. Anyway, I gotta run. My boyfriend's taking me shopping today."

"Yeah, ok. And what are you giving him in return?"

"Well, he's not like that anymore. You'll see. He's getting a hug and a kiss. That's it. So, we'll talk later?"

"Sure. Bie."

Kimberly hung up the phone and shook her head. Her best friend was about as dumb as she was when it came to guys. Kimberly sat down on the bed, took out her lap top, and looked for tickets on Ticketmaster. She was not surprised to find that all the good tickets were sold out. _Figures._ Kimberly soon got dressed, grabbed her keys, and headed out the door. She heard that there was a great wrestling store near the beach so that's where she headed off to. A wrestling fan could never have too much gear she thought.

---

---

Shawn awoke the next morning after a good long sleep. He could not believe he was that tired. He didn't even get out of his everyday clothes last night. He rolled out of bed and took a long, hot shower then got dressed. He combed his long hair into a pony tail and threw on some jeans, a Rated-R Superstar T then headed out the door. It was a beautiful day and what better way to start the day than a drive around Miami. He drove around the city for about an hour looking for nice places to eat and bars. He went into a couple of shops to see if anything captured his eye. He found a wrestling store near the beach but did not go inside for fear that he might be recognized. After driving around and looking for two hours he made his way back to the hotel. He was thinking about going to the beach but he figured he'd be bored by himself. After claiming defeat, he made his way back towards the Hyatt.

Kimberly arrived back at the Hyatt slightly struggling under the pressure of her bags. She had spent an enjoyable day at the mall and came back with more than she had planned on getting. She bought three new HBK shirts and a DX hat. She also bought some John Cena tags and a Hardyz's pendant. Not to mention the two new pair shoes and DVDs that were also weighing her down. The bell hops were no where to be found for they were busy taking care of some new rich arrivals. She soon made her way to the elevator and pressed 8. Before the doors could close all the way, another guy came into the elevator.

"Could you press 8 for me? Oh, never mind. Guess we're on the same floor," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, guess we are," she said lightly.

When the elevator finally reached the 8th floor, they both got off. Shawn noticed that the girl in front of him had a great deal of stuff, most of it being wrestling gear. He smiled to himself. He never thought he'd run into a wrestling fan in this hotel full of snobs. He watched her struggle for a moment with all her things until she finally dropped all of it in the middle of the hall.

"Oh damn," she said. Shawn laughed and then decided to give her a hand.

"Um…miss, let me help you with that. What room are you going to now?"

"Oh, um thanks but I think I can manage," she said softly.

"It's ok. I'm not going to take anything. Trust me, I have more wrestling stuff than I care to have." She let out a laugh.

"Well, thank you sir. My room is only a few rooms down, room 394."

"Oh good, not far from mine." They walked along in silence until they reached the door. She took her key out of her bag and proceeded to open the door. As she carried one set of bags in, he noticed that most of the shirts he was holding were HBK shirts. He laughed out loud. When she came back to the door, she opened her mouth as if she were about to say thanks, but then she paused. She was just standing there staring at him.

"Uh…are you okay?" Shawn asked with a smile. He knew what was wrong. She had finally realized--or thought she who he was. He figured she would eventually after seeing all those shirts but he decided to play dumb. It was much more amusing and it wasn't as if he had anything better to do.

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine. You just look…wow. I think the heat's getting to me today. I uh…I like your shirt. You're an Edge fan right?"

"Oh, yeah. I think Edge is great in the ring and he makes an excellent heel. He knows just what to say to get the crowd going."

"Yeah, he does. None of my friends like him though, but then again, none of them really understand the art behind wrestling either."

"So you're a _big_ wrestling fan huh?"

"Can't you tell?," she giggled. "I know you saw me struggling with all this new stuff. I went into the store today and I just couldn't help myself."

"Yeah, and I'm a little confused," he replied jokingly. "Who's your favorite wrestler? You have so many different souvenirs that it's kinda hard to make a good guess."

"Well, I have a bunch of favorites but my all time favorite wrestler is Shawn Michaels. I think he's just great," she replied dreamily.

"Oh really now? Why is that?" he asked curiously.

"Well, he's just so charismatic. How could you not like someone that cute too? Oh boy, you have got me on one of my favorite subjects. Believe me you don't want me to go there. I'll be here all day talking about him. Anyway, thank you for helping me out. I really appreciate it. It's kinda hard when there are no bell hops around."

"Yeah, I know the feeling but the snobs get first dibs on the hops. Well, I'll be seeing you around sometime then...Oh, wait...I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Oh, well um…It's Kimberly," she said nervously as she stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Kimberly. My name's Shawn", he said with a smirk. "See you around." He shook her hand and walked off, leaving her standing their with her mouth wide open.


	3. Chapter 3

Kimberly was in shock. Was that really…? No, couldn't be although he looked so much like him. _That's because it really was him_. Kimberly sat down on her bed and started to think about how completely and utterly stupid she must be. She just stood there and let him walk away when most fan girls would have trampled him over…not to mention she just poured her heart out about how much she loved Shawn Michaels…him.

"I feel pretty damn stupid." Kimberly picked up the phone and dialed Brittney's number. She just had to tell somebody!

* * *

Shawn went back to his room feeling very pleased with himself. He meets lots of his fans all the time but none of them have ever reacted the way Kimberly did. It was hilarious! He just couldn't get over the look she had on her face when he told her that his name was Shawn. _Priceless_. Shawn entered his room and sat in one of the recliners. He was now bored and wanted something to do. His first thought was to go to the beach; after all, that's what most people did when they came to Miami. Again, it seemed like a good idea at first, but the fact that he was alone just took the joy out of going to the beach. He sat there for a moment and thought about Kimberly. She seemed like a nice enough girl. He wondered whether or not she'd be up for hanging out and watching some wrestling. It was Tuesday so that meant ECW was coming on. He contemplated asking her to join him. For starters, she was younger than him, a lot younger and she may think it creepy that an old guy like him wanted to "hang out". On the other hand, he was only trying to be friendly and most people wouldn't past up an opportunity to chill and hang out with their favorite wrestler. He smiled and after giving it some more thought he decided to ask her anyway.

* * *

"Are you serious? _THE_ Shawn Michaels? HBK? The Heartbreak Kid?" Brittney asked anxiously.

"Yes to all Brit. I mean, I was just as shocked as you."

"Well, what did he say to you? What did you say to him? Come on! I need details!"

"There's nothing to tell really. I mean, I didn't know that it was him at first. I knew he looked like him, but what are the chances of meeting the man you've lusted for all your life on vacation, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, you're right but still…Did you do anything to him? Kiss him? Hug him? Grope him?" she asked excitedly.

"What? Girl, no. You know better than that. I'm not like you." There was a knock at the door. "Uh, Brit. I'll call you back. Someone's knocking at the door." She hung up the phone and ran to answer the door. When she opened the door, she was shocked to see Shawn standing there smiling at her.

"Uh…um…uh…hi…," she said nervously.

"Hey again stranger. I'm sorry, did I come at a bad time?"

"Um…no…it's just…it's you and you're you and you're here at my door and I…"

"Let me explain," he said with a laugh. "You see, I don't really see myself as anyone really important and I'm one of those people who'll talk to anybody who seems nice enough. That being said, I am here vacationing alone and I didn't realize how bored I'd be with no one to hang out with, so I was wondering would you like to watch **ECW** with me later tonight?"

Kimberly just stood there with her mouth wide open. The world's sexiest man-in her opinion-was now asking her to watch tv with him.

"Um…you don't have to if you don't want to. I know it's kindof creepy that a man twice your age wants to hang out and…"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no…It's not creepy at all. Well, anybody else and it would be but yeah, I'd love to watch it with you. Actually, I'm quite flattered that you asked…and I love watching wrestling and I just think…I'm babbling aren't I?" Shawn just laughed and shook his head.

"No, you're fine. Actually, I was just thinking that your reaction is one of the funniest ever."

"So you do this all the time? Invite known fans to watch tv and laugh at them," she said coldly.

"No, no never. I have never invited a fan to watch tv with me. Then again, I've never really met any ladies that can compose themselves around me, but I really don't know why. I'm just your average country boy," he said with a smirk. "Like I said, you really don't have to. I'm bored and just thought it would be an experience to watch wrestling with a fan. I'm sure as a fan that you have thoughts about things that go on. You could probably offer some ideas that I may throw out to Vince. Just a thought."

"Sure! That'd be great!...Um…So where are we…?"

"Uh…well, we could watch it in my room if you want. It doesn't matter to me. If you're more comfortable watching it in your…"

"Mr. Michaels, please. I'd love to watch it with you. You are an amazing performer and I'd be an idiot to say no."

"Well then. See you around ten then." He smiled and then walked off.

* * *

**AN:** _Ooooo bet ya'll are wondering what's going to happen next. Te he he Wouldn't you like to know?_


	4. Chapter 4

When Shawn left to return to his room, Kimberly closed the door and sat on the floor behind the door. She could not believe that she was about to spend time with HBK. Not to mention the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous. Television did not do him any justice at all. Now that she had seen him in person, she was able to confirm that he was indeed a fine ass man. His long blond hair went perfectly with his baby blue eyes. Those tight fitting jeans and Tee were enough to make any girl melt. Kimberly glanced up at the clock and realized that it was getting late. It was after six and she needed to eat, shower, and get on some clothes. Even though Shawn was married, she still wanted to look half-way decent.

At a quarter til ten, Kimberly was headed out the door and up the hall. She had showered and put on some suitable clothes. She wore her pink Captain Jack Sparrow bottoms with the matching tank. She had her hair pulled back into a pony tail along with some pink slippers to match. She also decided to wear her DX wristbands even though DX had nothing to do with **ECW**. She knocked on the door and Shawn opened it.

"Hey! I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show," he said with a smile.

"And pass up an opportunity to be with Mr. Wrestlemania? I don't think so."

"Well, come right on in and have a seat on the couch. Room service brought up some cokes and snacks if you want anything."

"Uh…How about a Mountain Dew…if you have it."

"Of course. It's one of my favorite drinks."

"Well, now we have two things in common." He laughed and then went across the room to get the drinks. Apparently he had also got him a shower, for his hair was still dripping wet and wavy. He had also changed out of his jeans and was now wearing some sweats and another WWE t-shirt. This time it was a DX shirt. Kimberly couldn't help but to stare at him for a moment. She had seen him once before on a taping of RAW with his hair hanging down his back dripping wet. That night, she and her friends had drooled all over the place but now seeing him in person made her want to drool even more. She didn't even hear him when he asked her a question.

"Kimberly?"

"Oh, oh Mr. Michaels…I'm sorry…I just was…"

"It's okay and please call me Shawn. That whole Mr. Michaels thing doesn't sound right."

"Oh, alright. I'll try…It's just I'm still a little starstruck." He smiled and handed her a drink.

"So before you zoned out on me, I was asking you about your favorite **ECW** superstar."

"Oh, well I will have to go with either RVD or Bobby Lashley. I love how RVD gets around in the ring. His matches are phenomenal! I'd pay big money to watch him and the same goes for Lashley. For him to be such a huge guy, he sure does move like a cruiserweight sometimes. Lashley is one to watch out for. He may even be better than you Mr…I mean, Shawn." Kimberly held her head down for a second. She was trying so hard to be herself and had screwed up by almost calling him Mr. again. She just wanted to run away and hide. He came and sat next to her on the couch and laughed.

"I thought I almost heard a Mr. in there somewhere." Kimberly looked as though she were going to apologize but Shawn stopped her.

"It's really ok. I am just messing with ya. Your reactions are so funny. Anyway, you need to try and relax or we'll never make it through this evening." Again she looked as though she was about to explain herself but Shawn cut her off.

"Wow. You really are starstruck. Anyway, what makes you think Lashley has what it takes to beat me in the ring?", he asked with a smirk. Kimberly looked as though she were afraid to answer but she finally managed to find her voice again.

"He's bigger," she said softly.

"And…"

"And he looks like he's just as quick, if not quicker than you are in the ring."

"You forgot to mention younger," he said with a laugh.

"Oh no. I personally do not think that age matters. I've watched you and H outwrestle many of the younger superstars with ease."

"Yeah, well that may be but most of the younger ones that we wrestle aren't really ready to compete on our level."

"True, but I know one superstar that gave you hell one night in the ring. It's now one of my all-time favorite matches ever," she said with a laugh.

"Hmmm…younger guy right?"

"Yep," she answered mockingly.

"I give up. Who? No one ever really gives me hell in the ring but give me your best shot," he said jokingly.

"Shelton Benjamin. That night during Bishoff's Gold Rush Tourney. Man, he had you sweatin' like there's no tomorrow."

"Ohhhhhhhhh yeah…I remember that match. Yeah, you're right. I didn't figure that kid could wrestle all that good. I had seen a couple of his matches before hand and I'll admit that most of them were good, but I just figured he'd choke when facing someone like me. I have to say that I could've been more wrong. The kid had done his homework. He had me on my toes from start to finish." Kimberly laughed.

"Yeah, he did and I had almost given up on you until he did the one thing that anyone who had wrestled you before would have known better than to do."

"I don't recall how that match ended. I did pin him right?" he asked curiously.

"Well," Kimberly grinned, "he decided to try and outperform you. He jumped off the top rope and…"

"Landed into my boot! Oooooooo I remember now. The crowd said 'Oooo' and went nuts after I pinned him. I remember Jerry asking me after the match did I have that planned. I told him no, but I think that's the ending Shelton was going for. He wanted a show-stopping ending and that was it," Shawn said with a grin. By the time they got through talking, **ECW** was getting ready to go off. Kimberly looked slightly embarrassed because of all her talking.

"Well, looks like we've missed the show. Sorry for all the reminiscing. I know you wanted to see the show."

"Yeah, well it's my fault. If I wasn't asking questions and bringing up old matches then we wouldn't have missed the show."

"It's quite alright. I enjoyed the talk. It's good to be able to hear feedback from someone who watches as a fan and not a wrestler. Sure you have too look good for Vince but in the end, it's what the fans want. If you don't mind, I'd like to hear more sometime. Not just about my matches but any others that come to mind. Besides my brother, not too many of my family members are big into wrestling. They think it's a dangerous sport for barbaric people."

"Then they don't know what it's all about. Nor do they understand the sacrifices you all make." Kimberly glanced at the clock on his wall. It was now after eleven and she needed to go before she wore out her welcome. She grabbed the rest of her drink and stood to leave.

"Thanks for having me over Shawn. I'd love to chit chat more whenever you get the chance. I'm going to be here for another week or so. You can catch me pretty much anytime. I have nothing better to do," she said with a smile. Shawn stood up and walked her to the door.

"Well, how about sometime tomorrow? I'm sure you'd want to go out or something so just tell me a good time." Kimberly laughed.

"I'm so pathetic. Um…how about after lunch? I was going to say tomorrow evening but I figure you have somewhere you may want to go."

"Wow. Looks like we're both pathetic. I tell you what, how about after lunch?...Or better yet, let's have lunch together. We can talk over lunch. My treat."

"Well…okay, are we eating here or...?"

"I was thinking of somewhere else. I was going to eat there today but I didn't want to eat alone."

"Oh okay then. That will be great. I will see you tomorrow at…"

"12. I promise not to take too much time making myself look like a sexy boy."

Kimberly laughed and bid him a good night. She could not wait for tomorrow!

* * *

Shawn closed the door and went to lie down. He was feeling slightly guilty. He had just spent the evening with a twenty year old college student and now he was inviting her to lunch. What kind of person was he? It seemed innocent enough and it would have been okay if he had not noticed some things about her this evening. For starters, tonight was the first time in a long time that a person had been able to completely distract him from wrestling or his problems. Secondly, she was beautiful with a great personality. He found himself flirting with her as the evening progressed and she was flirting back. Of course, that's what most girls her age did but it was done tactfully and innocently. He noticed that she had on a tank that revealed her nice, smooth skin of her arms and shoulders. Her hair was pulled back into a pony which left her neck uncovered, looking very delicate and smooth. All those thoughts seemed to cloud his mind and all he could think about was seeing her again. Shawn let out a sigh. It was too late to cancel the lunch date now. She had looked so excited when he asked. It had been a while since anyone had been excited to see him for a simple lunch. Oh well, what harm could a small lunch do? And with that thought, he climbed into bed and went to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kimberly woke up earlier than she normally would have. It was 9am and technically she could have slept til ten but she was way too excited. At 12pm she would be going out with Shawn and she just couldn't wait. It took everything she had to quit staring at him last night. He looked so cute in his sweats and tee. Although his tee was a little tight, she wasn't complaining. All that did was outline his gorgeous chest and biceps. Although he looked small on screen, he really was a lot bigger in person. His arms looked like he could crush her with them. Kimberly sighed as she stood in front of her closet. She didn't really think that she would be going on any dates, if this was in fact a date. Therefore, she did not pack anything that was date worthy. After a few minutes of frowning and contemplating, she finally decided on a pair of bleached blue, bellbottom jeans and her new DX tank top. She topped the ensemble off with her new Stacy boots and some light jewelry that included her Hardyz pendant and DX dog tags. She grabbed a quick shower and contemplated on how to fix her hair. By the time she had finally decided on another pony tail, a knock came upon her door.

"Just a sec."

"It's ok. Take your time; I'm in no hurry," he said. It was Shawn. Just hearing his voice through the door was enough to send tingles up her spine. She quickly made up her pony tail, sprayed a little Bath and Body, and headed for the door.

"Sorry," she said as she opened the door. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"Oh, no that's ok. I'm good. Like I said, I'm in no rush. I haven't got anything better to do today. By the way, you look very nice. I love that tank," he said with a smirk.

"You would like it Mr. Degenerate," she said with a grin.

She really didn't know, but Shawn happened to like it very much. It was the same type of revealing tank she had on last night except this one was spaghetti strapped. Her jeans highlighted all her curves and her makeup was light and refreshing; nothing overpowering which was perfect. Shawn never really liked women who wore tons of makeup. It just took away their natural beauty.

"So where are we going?" Her question stopped all his thoughts, which was a good thing in his opinion.

"Well, I don't remember the name, but it's a bar and grill located near the boardwalk. I came across it yesterday when I went for a drive. Is that alright with you?" he asked as they entered the elevator.

"Oh, yeah. Anything's good with me."

"I hope you don't mind but I was thinking that maybe we could walk. It's a pretty day; not too hot or humid. That way we could talk a little more and try to break that bad case of the star-struckness that you have," he said with a grin.

"Oh, I am so over you now," she joked. "Sure, I'd like that very much." They exited the elevator and headed out the hotel door.

"So I don't like to talk about myself much so lets hear about you."

"Well, what do you want to know? I don't like to talk about myself either. And now that I think about it, there really isn't anything to tell."

"Well, for starters, tell me where you're from and what you do." Kimberly laughed.

"Okay then. Well, I'm from Georgia…"

"Well, well, well, a peach girl it is," he said mockingly. "Gotta love those Georgia peaches."

"Oh stop it you ass! Anyway, in case you haven't guessed it and if you haven't then you should really consider retirement, but I'm a college student. I haven't quite decided on a major yet but I figure I'm going to law school."

"So you want to be a lawyer?"

"Um…Yeah, I believe so."

"You don't sound so sure."

"Yeah, well I just feel like I'm going to be a terrible lawyer."

"Why do you feel like that?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know. I mean, law is something that has always interested me, but there are some things that I don't like about it. The more I study it, the more I'm beginning to dislike it."

"Yeah, I can just about imagine. I have quite a few lawyers myself that handle my finances and things. Let me tell you, they are always stressed out about something or another, but don't give up. If you really, really hate it then maybe you should consider changing your major but if not, hang in there. The payoff's good and who knows, maybe you'll end up working for me someday."

"Working for you? Please! I wouldn't dream of working for you. I don't think I'd get anything done."

"Oh, really? Why's that?" he asked with a smirk. It took Kimberly a second to realize what she had let slip.

"Uh…you'd distract me with your jokes," she said quickly with a feeble laugh.

"Nice save…Oh, we're here. Let's go inside. We should have a table already fixed for us." They went inside a small bar near the beach. It looked small on the outside but the inside seemed a whole lot bigger. It was was very nice on the inside. The wall were made of sea shells and wood. The windows had stained glass that was decorated with small mermen. Shawn led the way to a small booth at the back of the bar. They were soon greeted by their waiter.

"What would you two like to drink?" the waiter asked.

"I think I'll have a mimosa. How about you Kim?"

"Sweet tea please. Thanks." The waiter left and returned moments later with their drinks.

"Would you two like to order now?"

"We still need a few minutes," Shawn responded. The waiter left and promised to return in a few. Shawn turned his attention back to Kim. "So tell me, is there any particular reason why you chose to vacation alone here in Florida?"

"Uh…well, not really. I tried to get my friend Brit to come with but she told me that I needed some time alone."

"Why would she say that? I mean, we all need some time alone but you're in a whole other state by yourself. That's kindof dangerous don't you think?"

"Well, my dad's in the area and I think I did need some time to myself…I needed to get some things off of my mind." Shawn noticed that she looked slightly nervous and sad after that comment.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly. "I didn't mean to pry or upset you. I was just concerned that's all."

"No, it's okay. I was…I know you meant well. I just got out of a bad relationship, although I really don't think it was worth calling it a relationship."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah, but at the time I didn't see it that way. I just thought his behavior was a phase that he'd grow out of and I just…I just didn't want to be alone." Kimberly sat their silent for a moment. She was slightly embarrassed for revealing this personal information. Before she could blurt anything else out, their waiter returned to take their orders. Shawn ordered club sandwiches and a salad for them both. Kim's throat was all tied up too order.

* * *

Shawn watched Kimberly throughout their lunch. After she revealed that bit about her boyfriend being an ass, she hardly said anything else. Shawn watched her closely as he thought to himself. She was a very beautiful girl so any guy who would throw her away would be an idiot. She had a great personality once you got her out of her shell so he could see no possible reason that anyone would want to treat her anything but good. Once or twice she looked up and caught him staring at her only to quickly drop her head once more. When they were done eating, Shawn tipped the waiter and they left the bar.

"You know, you were awefully quiet in their. Did I do something wrong?" Shawn asked softly.

"No, you didn't. I was just feeling…slightly embarrassed."

"You should not feel embarrassed around me about anything, especially anything to do with idiot boyfriends. If he treated you bad then he must be an idiot."

Kimberly smiled weakly before speaking again. Her throat was still in knots but she managed a weak 'thank you'.

"Oh, you're welcome, but I meant what I said. You're a beautiful girl with a lot going for yourself. He was on stupid fool to let you get away. I've only known you about two days and it only took me a few seconds to realize how special you were." Shawn could not believe what he just said to her. He just blurted it out without even thinking. Even though every word he blurted was true, he did not intend to let her know that. Shawn chanced a sidelong glance her way and she had tears in her eyes. She had also stopped walking. Shawn stopped and turned to her to make sure she was alright.

"Kimberly?"

"That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," she replied in almost a whisper. Shawn walked up to her and lifted her head, for it was hanging low to the ground. She looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes. A tear had just glazed her right cheek. He took a finger and wiped it away. Her skin was soft and moist from where the tear had fallen. He didn't know why but he couldn't take his hands off of her, nor could he stop gazing into her eyes. Only when a couple of kids ran by them that he snapped back to reality. He took his hands off of her face and they continued their walk in silence back to the hotel.

* * *

When they reached the hotel they got into an elevator ad headed back to the eighth floor. They walked in silence up the hall til they first reached Kim's room. Kim turned to Shawn and thanked him for lunch.

"It was no trouble at all. I enjoyed the company very much." He placed a hand on her shoulder then walked off to his room for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

As the rest of the day progressed, Shawn sat in his room brooding. He could not quite understand what was going on with him. He had an enjoyable lunch with Kim and an even better walk back to the hotel. The walk…he just couldn't seem to get that out of his head. She was so distant at first when they started walking back but after he complimented her, something in her awakened. It wasn't quite the simple everyday happiness, but it was joy and judging by her actions earlier today, it was a feeling that she had not felt in a long time. When he saw the tear trickling down her face his heart went out to her. The fact that she was beautiful didn't help either. He could remember wiping the tear from her face and looking into her eyes. At that moment he had an impulse to do something more. Shawn groaned and started to pace the room. Having thoughts about Kim was a bad thing for him to be doing. He was married and this vacation time was supposed to be helping him find a way to fix his marriage and relax in the process. The more he paced the more he had thoughts of Kim. That look on her face...Shawn stopped pacing the room. It was obvious that he would not be able to get her out of his mind. He knew that RAW would be in Miami that upcoming Monday so he got on the phone and called Vince before turning into bed early for the night.

* * *

Kimberly sat in her room and tried to read some more of her novel. She had been reading the same page for an hour. Kimberly sighed and threw the book aside. There was no way she would be able to concentrate; not with her mind on Shawn. The way he looked at her…it was as though he genuinely cared for her, which was impossible. He was married and even though he could care, he couldn't…he can't. Kimberly was in no way a home wrecker, but just the thought of having Shawn touch her all over…the way he had earlier. Sure it was just her face, but he was so gentle and when he looked into her eyes today she just wanted him to kiss her. She felt like they were the only two people in the world. Kimberly sighed and turned on some music. She needed to stop thinking like that. Shawn was married and in a week or so he'd be gone from her life for good. No reason for him to remember her she thought. She laid down on the bed and after a while she was fast asleep.

* * *

Kimberly awoke the next morning around nine. She had slept pretty good most of the night except for the dream she had about Shawn. She had dreamed that they were at his home in Malabu, even though he lived in Texas, and that they were spending a romantic evening cuddled on his couch watching old movies. Kimberly laughed. As if Shawn would even dream of doing such a thing. It was another pretty day and even though she was alone, she got dressed and headed down to the beach for a morning walk. An hour later she returned to her room only to find a note stuck to the door. It read:

_Kim,_

_Sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to_

_Upset you. I came by to tell you good morning_

_But you were not there. Hope you have a wonderful_

_Day and I hope I get to see you again soon._

_Shawn_

Kimberly took the note and smiled. She didn't really know what to think of the letter. She was just happy to know that he did indeed care how she felt. She looked at her watch and saw that it was a little after ten. She went in her room and showered. She had planned to hang out at the beach today and people watch all by herself, but decided to invite Shawn.

She quickly showered and put on her favorite pink bikini with the matching wrap. Then she grabbed a towel, cooler, and keys then headed out the door to get Shawn.

* * *

Shawn had just gotten off the phone with Vince when he received a knock at his door. He opened the door to find Kimberly standing there wearing hardly anything. He could clearly see that she was wearing a pink bikini, for the wrap wasn't doing much to cover anything. Her pink, strapless top showed the shape of her C-cups nicely and he noticed that her tummy was flat but not too muscular. He was so caught up staring at her body that he didn't hear what she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not…I'm still kind of out of it," he said with a laugh.

"Oh that's alright. I just came by to tell you that I got your note and that I thought it was very sweet. And to think I thought no one really cared," she said with a grin.

"Not care? About you? Don't make me laugh," he joked. He was quite serious. She had everything a man could possibly want. A great personality, nice smile, beautiful body, especially those breasts…

"Well, um…I'm about to head to the beach. I um…just was wondering did you want to go? If not that's ok…I just was…you had invited me to lunch and…"

"Oh, well…I was about to head to the gym to work out. I uh…sortof called Vince and asked him could I wrestle Monday night since they're going to be here in Miami."

"Oh," Kim said slightly disappointed. Shawn also noticed the disappointment in her voice and he immediately felt guilty.

"Well that's alright," she said with a smile. "Maybe some other time. I'll go now and let you get back to your training. Can't have the showstoppa out of shape can we?"

"Yeah, well listen, how about I join you later? I have been wanting to go to the beach but I'm a little afraid of going during the day. I don't want anyone to recognize me, especially when I have such good company," he said with a smile. "Can you join me later tonight?"

"Sure! That would be great. I look forward to it. Have fun at the gym. I think I'll go back to the room and read. I don't wanna go by myself," she laughed.

"Alright, see ya then." Shawn closed the door and leaned against it. He was excited about seeing her again, maybe more than he should. He pictured her lying next to him on the sand in that bikini of hers. He shook the thought out of his head almost immediately. He hoped he'd be able to shake those thoughts later that night, but for now he needed to get to the gym.


	7. Chapter 7

"Girl, what's up?? You haven't called me in 2 days! Have you forgotten about your best friend already???" Brittney asked jokingly.

"Now, girl, be serious for a minute. Of course I haven't forgotten about you! You're my therapists," she replied jokingly.

"Mmm hmm…yeah, whatever. So what's been going on in the FL? Met any hot guys yet?"

"Um…not really."

"Not really. Is that a yes or a no? Sheesh woman make up your mind!"

"Well, there's Shawn but I don't think…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him. How is he? I bet you were slightly disappointed to find out that he wasn't the REAL heartbreak kid," she laughed.

"Um…actually he is." Both girls were silent for a minute until Brittney finally spoke up.

"You're serious. It's really him isn't it."

"Yep," Kimberly replied with a sigh.

"But…you don't sound too happy," Brit said slowly. "Come on girl. I can hear it in your voice. Something's bothering you and I wanna know what it is."

"It's Shawn."

"What about him?"

"I like him."

"Well, I already knew that. You've loved him since forever!"

"Yeah, but I…I think I like him like him."

"Oookaaay. So by like him like him you mean that you want him to be your boyfriend right?" she asked sounding slightly confused.

"Well, I don't really know what I mean. We've been hanging out."

"Are you fucking serious?!?!"

"Yes…alone," she added softly.

"Oooooooooo details dammit! I want details!"

"Well, there's nothing really to tell. Tuesday night we hung out and watched ECW in his room."

"In his room?"

"Yes, but…"

"Alone?"

"Yes, but…"

"And you didn't try to seduce that man?"

"No, but listen…"

"Girl, you are…wow. So what happened?" she asked impatiently.

"If you would calm down I'll tell you. Anyway, we didn't really watch ECW. We got caught up by talking about wrestling and some of his favorite match endings."

"Oh okay, sounds great. What else?"

"Well, that was all that night. We said our good-nights and…wait we made lunch plans that night too."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, he um…invited me to lunch the next day-his treat of course. So I went and we had a pretty good time."

"Just pretty good?" she asked curiously.

"Well, we started talking a little about my ex and it bothered me. On the way home, I started to cry a little. He um…complimented me about something and that just made it worse." Kimberly paused for a second before continuing. Just the thought of Shawn touching her made her miss him. "Uh…so anyway, he came up to me and wiped the tears off of my face and then…"

"Then what??!" Brit asked excitedly.

"Nothing. We came back to the hotel in complete silence."

"Damn girl."

"I feel kinda bad though. I was wanting him to kiss me."

"Um…no…that's no reason to feel bad. I know if I was hanging out with a fine piece of man like that, I know I'd want him to do that and a whole lot more."

"Brit, I'm serious. There's something about him…He seems so…I don't know. He married and I shouldn't even be thinking things like this. It's ridiculous."

"No it's not. Listen, here's my advice: just let things unfold. From the sound of it, he enjoys you just as much as you enjoy him. I know you don't want anything to ruin his marriage but I say, if it's gonna happen it's gonna happen."

"But…"

"No buts. When are you seeing him again?"

"Uh…tonight actually. I'm not sure what time though. We're going to the beach."

"Fun fun! So just continue to be yourself. I'm not telling you to do anything wrong, bt what if…what if he's feeling the same way about you? If something happens between you two then that just means that he isn't as close to his wife as you think."

"I feel bad though."

"Hey, it's not fault he's so damn delicious. Anyway, I'll let you go now. You need to get ready for your evening rendezvous. Behave yourself and keep me posted. Ciao!"

* * *

It was now getting close to 8pm and Shawn was headed out his door to get Kim. He had spent over four hours at the gym and needed some down time to just chill out. A moment later he was knocking at Kim's door and there she was wearing that same bikini from this morning. 

"Hey! You look good," he said with a smile. Actually, she looked damn good. Those breasts were just perfect and the wrap around her wait was just begging to hit the floor.

"Thanks, so do you," she replied with a grin.

They both made their way in and out of the elevator, out the hotel doors and down towards the beach. There were still quite a few people out but the sun was starting to set so there was no real threat that someone would recognize him. They found a nice spot away from the crowds, laid out their towels and lied back onto the sand. The sky was beautiful and so was the ocean, but nature could not compare to how Kimberly looked lying their next to him. The soft glow from the setting sun made her honey, colored skin shimmer. He could see more clearly the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Shawn decided to strike up a conversation to distract from her body.

"So what did you do most of the day today? I know you were able to relax without me distracting you," he said with a laugh.

"Actually, I didn't do much of anything. I tried reading again but I couldn't concentrate."

"Aww, why not?" he asked childishly. Kimberly sat up and looked down at him. His chest looked so inviting and those abs…

"Well, I just couldn't. I was excited about being able to finally come to the beach."

"Oh well, yeah that's a good enough reason, although mine is better."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I worked out for four hours but I really couldn't concentrate either."

"And why is that," she asked curtly.

"Because I kept thinking of you." Kimberly sat their stunned. She didn't know what to say so she said nothing at all. Finally, Shawn spoke up.

"I told you I had a better excuse," he said with a smile. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. Do you plan on going to the show on Monday?"

"Show? What show?"

"Oh, you must not have known then. RAW is going to taped here live Monday night."

"Are you serious?!?!?!"

"Yep. I'm going to the show. I have to wrestle."

"But I thought you were on vacation?"

"Yeah, but I want to wrestle Monday. I just would feel too bad if I didn't wrestle. I'm already here in Miami and I would have to wrestle much. I'll cut a few short promos and then wrestle a short bout. I'll get injured and be out for the next few weeks."

"Oh, well shucks. I'll be cheering you on from the TV. Maybe you'll get my cheers telepathically," she said wondrously.

"Um…well, that would be great and all but I think I'd rather see you cheering."

"But those tickets probably been sold out for weeks now. If I had known…"

"You're going. End of story."

"But I don't…" He sat up and looked her in the eyes.

"I said you're going. Don't worry about a stupid ticket because you already have one."

"Shawn you didn't…"

"Yes, I did. I called Vince and you will be sitting right behind JR and The King," he said with a grin.

"Oh my GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS! NO WAY!"

"Yes, I'm not kidding and I even did you one better."

"What could be better than hanging out with JR and The King?!" she asked excitedly.

"Backstage passes but seeing as you don't think…"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Wait, I changed my mind," she said excitedly. "You mean, I'd get to meet other wrestlers? Like…like Flair and Jeff, oh Jeff is so adorable! And…I can't believe…"

"Wait a sec, Jeff? You think Jeff is adorable?" he asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"Why yes, I happen to think Jeff is really adorable! You better not let my friend Brit hear about your picking on poor Jeff," she said sternly.

"Yeah, well I'll quit picking. But Jeff?? He's not as adorable as you guys think. He's actually quite the mischievous one."

"No more than you were back then I'd imagine." Shawn let out a laugh.

"Hey, how about a walk near the water's edge?"

"Sure." Kim stood up and made to help Shawn up but instead, ended up being pulled back to the ground and landed on top of him.

"Gotcha," he laughed but then stopped just as quickly as he came to realize what he had done. He had pulled Kim on top of him and he now had a closer view of her neck, which was only a few inches from his mouth. She had also quit laughing and was apparently in the same predicament as he---trying to decide whether or not to move. Then he realized that she couldn't really move, for he had also instinctively put his arms around her and she was now pinned to his body. She smelled so good and whatever she was wearing was making head spin. Instinctively, his lips moved towards her neck and he soon found his lips brushing the side of her neck. Her quick intake of breath brought him out of his trance and he let go of her. She rolled off of him and stood up.

"I think we should head in now," he managed. Kimberly only nodded before they headed back to the hotel, both in complete silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Shawn made his way back to his room lost in thought. _What in the world was he thinking pulling that girl on top of him?_ True enough that she was of legal age but that wasn't the point. She was out of his league and he was married of all things. Shawn sat down on his bed to rethink the events of the evening. Everything had been innocent enough. Sure he had caught himself gazing at her body a few times but he didn't do anything to make her uneasy. Getting her a ticket to Monday's show was no big deal and hardly anyone's idea of showing romantic interest. For starters, she was just a devoted wrestling fan who worked her ass off in school. She had just come off of a bad relationship and she needed to do something fun; something she enjoyed watching or doing. She deserved to have a little fun and he was more than happy to see to it. Then there was the casual flirting at the beach…the tug which landed her on top of him. He had not meant for her to land on top, but to say that he regretted it would be a lie. Her body had felt so good next to his and he could feel her soft breasts on his chest. She had smelled so delicious that it was driving him mad. Her neck was so close and very inviting which led his lips to explore it. The few seconds that he felt his lips upon her soft neck had led him to think about doing other things to her. Running his fingers through her hair…caressing her back…but once again reality struck and he was reminded that he was married with a son at home. Damn. Why was everything so complicated right now? Shawn sat brooding for a while before finally deciding to pick up the phone and call home.

* * *

When Kimberly entered her room, she headed straight for the shower. She was feeling very flustered and some questions started to come to mind. What if she had never made a sound when his lips started to brush her neck? _What if…?_ Would they still be out there on the beach, lying there together? All of these questions seemed to just cloud her mind. After she showered she went straight to bed. She was in no mood for TV nor did she feel like talking to anyone. After tossing and turning for an hour, somehow she finally managed to drift off to sleep, leaving all her questions to lay rest.

* * *

Kimberly awoke around noon the next day to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She looked at the ID and saw that it was Brittney. Kimberly let out a groan. She still wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone but she figured she had better answer otherwise Brit would call all day.

"Hel…hello?" she answered sleepily.

"Kim?" she said weakly. She sounded as though she had been crying. Kim sat up in bed and became somewhat more alert.

"Brit, what's the matter? You sound so upset."

"Kevin and I…we're through!" she yelled and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Aww, Brit I am so very sorry to hear that. Tell me what happened. Did he _hit _you?" she asked concernedly.

"No, no, it wasn't anything like that. He…" She stopped sobbing for a moment and then she began to explain. "We were supposed to go out this morning to Wild Adventures. Well he…he never showed." Then she began to sob some more.

"It's ok hunny. Take your time."

"No, I'm ok. So anyway, I tried calling him and when he wouldn't answer I decided to go and check on him. The door was locked when I got there so I just used the key that he gave me. When I got inside, I took a look around and found empty Smirnoff bottles all over the place. The idiot had started back drinking after he promised me he wouldn't! I stormed down the hall because I was going to let him have it. Well, I opened his bedroom door and I…I FOUND HIS DRUNK ASS PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR NAKED WITH THAT SLUT LASHELL!"

"Oh, no! He went there?!"

"Oh, yes he went there! I can't believe he slept with her, my own cousin!" She was still sobbing a little but it had subsided more so into anger rather than sadness.

"Brit, damn girl. I never would have thought…"

"Me neither. You know, if all he wanted was sex then…"

"Don't you _dare_ say that! Don't let the words cross your mind, not around me anyway. If all he wanted you for was your good looks and a piece of ass then he wasn't man enough for you. You are beautiful and you deserve so much more. Just like you told me during my tough times."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…but I feel so stupid and so…"

"No. You're none of that. You're smart, silly, beautiful, and the best friend anyone could ever have.

"Kim, I just don't know what I'd do without you," she said.

"Hey! I have an idea. Why don't you come up here and hang out with me for a few days? You can stay in the room with me and we can do whatever you like. Don't say no. I'm all alone here and could use the company."

"Yeah, well…wait a sec. What about Shawn? Is there something wrong? Did something happen between the two of you?"

"No, nothings wrong with me and no, nothing is going on between us. I flirt with him every now and then but it's nothing to be all worked up over," she replied quickly. "Now listen, are you coming or not?"

"Uh…well, I guess I can come."

"Good. Leave tomorrow morning so we can hang out…go to a movie or something alright?"

"Alright. Later."

Kimberly hung up the phone feeling slightly better than she had when she first woke up. With Brit hanging out with her, she'd be able to focus on other things besides a certain heartbreak kid.

* * *

Brittney arrived early Saturday morning. She looked great as usual Kim thought. Her long blonde hair seemed to shine brighter than usual. Her neat body was built perfectly for the black, ruffled mini-skirt and pink tank. When Brit entered the room, Kim threw her arms around her best friend. It was so good to finally be back with her P.I.C. Kim helped her friend unpack her things and afterwards they ordered some lunch through room service. When they were done eating, they got into their bathing suits then headed for the beach.

"I am so glad you talked me into coming. The weather is perfect and just look at all the hot guys walking around here. I will be single no more when this trip is over," she said with a grin.

"Yeah, I hope so. Can't have you sulking the entire trip," Kim replied with a laugh.

"Well, now that I'm here, why don't you tell me about your little outing with Shawn. You haven't mentioned him since I've been here and I would of thought that you'd be raving about him by now. After all, he is the one you've always been infatuated with."

"Uh…well, there's nothing to tell," she replied coolly.

"Uh huh. Yeah fucking right. I've known you for a very long time and apparently something happened otherwise you'd be talking so out with it woman. Details please," she responded calmly.

"Nothing. We came out here, talked for a little while, and then we went back inside. End of story."

"Okay, so what did you two talk about?"

"Oh, the usual. Wrestling mostly…just stuff." Brittney let out a sigh.

"Look, just tell me what happened. The other day you spilled your guts to me about how you were starting to fall for the man so tell me, did something happen between you two or not?" Kimberly turned to her friend and started talking.

"He bought me a ticket to see RAW live this Monday night," she said soflty.

"Oh, get out! Are you serious?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"But you seem unhappy about it."

"Not unhappy…just confused. Something did happen, but I'm not exactly sure what."

"Try me."

"Well, we were laughing and joking about wrestling when he asked me did I want to walk around the beach with him. Naturally I said yes but when I stood up to leave, he pulled me back down and I…I sort of landed on top of him." Brittney eyes got real big at that point.

"While I was lying there for that brief period of time, I believe…I think I felt his lips brush against my neck. It felt so good that I started to breath a little heavier, but I think…that's when he let go of me." Both girls sat their in silence for a moment until Brittney finally broke the silence.

"He's probably just as confused as you," she stated calmly.

"Why do you say that?"

"It sounds to me like you two are playing games with each other. It's nothing wrong with flirting, joking around, and having some fun. BUT…he's married and so I'm pretty sure that's the reason he let you go the other night."

"But look at me Brit. I'm hardly something a 40 year old man would even dream about…"

"You're young, fun, motivated, and beautiful. What more could any guy want? Has it ever occurred to you that change is okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, all your life you've played it safe; never wanting to step outside of the box. All the guys you've dated, which have only been a handful, were all the same. You've never really ventured out of that box. I had to practically beg you to go on vacation!"

"But, I don't get…"

"What I'm saying is this: I don't know what Shawn is feeling right now, but I'm sure he's got to be feeling something. You say he'd never dream of being with someone like you but how do you know that? Step out of the box and give the guy a chance…"

"He's married Brit. I'm not a homewrecker," she said coldly.

"And I'm not asking you to be. Just be yourself and don't push him away. Don't be afraid to do something different. If this is just a summer fling then so be it because life's too short. Anyway, I am glad you chose to hang out with me today, but when we are done hanging out, I want you to call Shawn."

* * *

**A.N: **Okay so now you see what kind of person Brittney is and how she's pretty much opposite of Kimberly. They've both been going through some things and right now, they both need a change. As for Shawn, his relationship with Kimberly has him confused so you'll just have to wait and see what happens. I'll update as soon as I can, but the updates may be slower now. The fall semester starts in a few weeks, which means that I have to hit the books hard. Anyway, I know this chapter wasn't as exciting as some of the others but they can't all be exciting. Review if you want. 


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later Kimberly was headed back to the hotel room. Her friend Brittney had met some guy and they were still hanging out on the beach. Kim took her a quick shower and then sat on the bed to watch tv when she noticed some paper sticking to the side of the mirror. She got up to see what it was and saw that it was an envelope. She opened it up and there were two backstage WWE Wrestling passes, along with two tickets to Monday's show. Kimberly smiled. How did he know…? She took the letter back to the bad and began reading it.

_Kimberly,_

_I'm sorry that things have been weird between us. I hope you can forgive me. Here are the tickets that I promised you. As you can see, there are two tickets and passes. The guy at the front desk told me you had a visitor staying with you. Whether she's a fan or not, she's still welcome to join you. Let me know if you need a ride to the show. I'll be more than happy to give you a ride, that is, if you would still like to go._

_Shawn_

* * *

Kimberly sat there stunned. So he did feel the tension after all? A moment later she heard Brittney coming through the door. 

"Girl, you won't believe what that guy…" She stopped talking when she noticed that Kim wasn't listening. Instead she was clutching an envelope in her hands.

"Hey, hey what's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. Um…so do you want to go with me to the show Monday night?"

"Oh, hell yes! How did you…?" She looked down and saw the tickets in the envelope. "You got these from Shawn didn't you? Damn. Wish I could find a nice, caring man like that."

"He's not my man."

"Well he is for now. Most people would hardly see this as romantic but I see it as, 'Kim, let me love you forever'" she joked. Kimberly laughed and tossed a pillow at her friend.

"You are so crazy girl."

"I think you should go see him."

"What? Why?"

"Because," she said deviously, "you need to properly thank him for the tickets."

"And what's _that _supposed to mean, you dork?"

"Nothing. I just think that he went through all that trouble to get both of us tickets. The least you could do is go over and thank him. Sheesh. It's not a crime to thank someone you know." Kimberly reluctantly got up and made her way to the door.

"Oh by the way, give Mr. Sexy Boy a kiss for me ok?"

"Oh shut up." Kimberly closed the door and made her way up the hall. She had forgot all about being in her nightie, but she figured it would be okay. She knocked on Shawn's door and a few seconds later he opened it up.

"Hey there girl!"

"Uh…hi," she said softly.

"Uh…did you need something?" he asked.

"Uh…no, no. I just came by to thank you for the tickets. You really shouldn't have."

"Oh it was no problem. You two will hopefully have a great time at the show."

"But passes too?"

"Oh that." He laughed. "That was no problem either. Vince doesn't care and is usually pretty good about us bringing friends to the show so don't you worry about. I uh…glad you stopped by. I haven't seen you all day and I was getting kind of worried."  
"Worry? Why would you worry?"

"I just…I just sort of figured that I had…done…something wrong. Last night…"

"No, no you haven't done anything wrong. If I led you to believe…I'm sorry if I acted…"

"It's ok," he said quickly. He smiled as he looked into her eyes. Once again, there was that uncomfortable silence.

"Well, um…I'll be going now. I left Brit back in the room…"

"Oh yeah, go on and be with your friend. Tell her hey for me. Oh, one more thing, would you two like a ride to the show?"

"Um…well, that would be great but will you have time to…"

"Trust me. It's no problem. I look forward to the company." He smiled and then went back inside.

* * *

Sunday came and went for the girls, and then Monday morning came along. They both woke up feeling great and just couldn't wait for the show. 

"So what are you wearing?" Brittney asked.

"I have no idea. I was thinking about wearing one of my new wrestling shirts but I'm still not sure yet."

"Damn. I didn't bring any of mine. Can I borrow one of yours?"

"Sure. Which one you want? I didn't bring any but I bought like three the other day. One HBK, one Edge, and one Jeff Hardy."

"Hmm…It doesn't matter. I like all three. Let's see, I am assuming that you'll be wearing that HBK shirt right?"

"Well, I don't quite know yet. I like Jeff too you know. That's my little baby."

"Oh, geez. Well you need to make up your mind woman!"

"I'll know when it's time to go." Before the girls could finish talking there was a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be this early in the morning." Kimberly opened the door and it was Shawn, standing there dressed like he was ready to go. Brittney came to the door moments later and let out a huge yelp.

"OH MY…OH MY GOD…OH SHIT! You're…"

"Brittney calm down. Shawn, let's go out here." Kimberly closed the door as her friend started to whine. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok," he laughed. "Anyway, I just stopped by to tell you that a limo will be picking you two up around 6. That way, you guys will have plenty of time to get autographs, pictures, ect."

"Ok. That's cool."

"Oh and…um…I wanted to give you this too…just in case something…" He handed her a piece of paper. "I'll see you later tonight." He smiled and then was on his way carrying a large bag that said WWE. Kimberly went back inside and found Brittney looking anxious.

"So what did he want?" she asked excitedly.

"Calm down. Sheesh. Even I knew how to act civilized when I first met him. Besides, didn't you believe me when I told you it was him?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I did, but you know how that goes. I had to see for myself. Damn girl. I almost lost it. That man is fine as…what's that in your hand?" Brittney snatched the paper from Kim and then looked up at her in shock.

"Hey! Give that back."

"This…you know what this is don't you? I mean, he gave you his cell number?"

"So?" she replied nonchalantly.

"So, it means that he trusts you. Not many men, famous men, give out their cell numbers. Wow. You two really do have something going on and I am so jealous."

"Brit, please. Not now. Besides, he said it was for emergency use only and anyway, I won't be using it." She put the piece of paper down in her purse and closed it up.

"Yeah, whatever, so let's hit the beach to kill some time. It's early so I bet there's some hot guys out running."

"Yeah, okay. Let's do it."

* * *

Shawn arrived at the arena moments later. He went inside and noticed that he wasn't the only one that decided to come in early. 

"Hey, Shawn. What up man?" It was his best friend Hunter.

"Nothing much bro. Just decided to come in early and clear my head."

"Yeah, I've been worrying about you. Is everything ok? Vince told me you were taking a vacation but you're here…"

"Yeah, I uh…I needed to get in the ring tonight. I just…the vacation is ok but it's doing nothing to keep me from getting distracted."

"Distracted?" Shawn sighed as he just realized what he had let slip from his mouth.

"Shawn, what have you gotten yourself into? Is your wife alright?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" he asked suspiciously.

"I haven't really been talking to her," he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh I see." He eyed Shawn curiously for a moment before asking another question. "What has gotten into you?"

"What? Look H, I'm fine. I just…I got a lot on my mind that's all," he said irritably.

"I'm your best friend and it hurts like hell to know that my best friend is keeping something from me. Shawn, just tell me what the hell is…"

"ALRIGHT! I'M HAVING PROBLEMS WITH MY WIFE. ARE YOU SASTIFIED NOW? HUH?"

"Calm down Shawn. I'm just trying to help you get through this. Look, it's no big deal if you and your wife are having problems. It wouldn't be a real marriage if you two didn't have an issue or two every now and then." Shawn sighed as he made his way across the room. He dropped his bags and sat on the bench outside the locker rooms. Hunter came and sat next to him looking very concerned. Shawn sat with his head down and after a while he started to talk again.

"Hunter, this time…this time I'm not so sure I can fix this," he said softly.

"That serious?"

"In more ways than you can imagine."

"You haven't…you haven't _cheated_ on her have you?" he asked roughly. Shawn didn't say anything. He just sat there quietly, for he didn't really know how to respond. "Shawn? My god, you did cheat didn't you?" Shawn let out a sigh before looking up at his former partner.

"No," he said softly. "I didn't cheat on her, at least not physically."

"You've met someone else, haven't you?"

"Yes, but…I wish I knew what I was feeling. On one hand, I see us as just really good friends but then…I find myself wanting more…I find myself thinking about her…and the thoughts I have are thoughts that married men shouldn't have," he added frustrated.

"Wow. Your wife doesn't…"

"No, she doesn't know. I haven't known this girl very long but Hunter, there's just something about her…"

"Shawn, it's ok. It's not the end of the world. I know you would never intentionally hurt anyone, especially your wife but you gotta want to make your marriage work. Is that what you want?"

"Honestly, I don't know what I want. I only took the vacation to relax and spend more time with my family. I never thought I'd meet someone…"

"So you met her here in Miami."

"Yeah."

"Well, some…times…things…just happen. So um…does she know who you…?"

"Yep. She knew who I was when I first met her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I first met her, she was carrying a ton of wrestling gear. Shirts, hats, tags, you name it she probably had it."

Hunter laughed. "Damn, so a devoted wrestling fan huh?"

"Yep and you know what's funny?"

"What?"

"Her favorite wrestler is The Heartbreak Kid."

"Get out! Get the fuck out! What are the odds?"

"That's just what I was thinking too."

"So…so what have you, I mean, have ya'll been hanging out?"

"Well yeah, but nothing special. She has no idea how I feel about her. I took her to lunch one day, but it was just something to do. It wasn't anything serious at the time. We kept hanging out, watching wrestling, that sortof thing. I didn't realize how serious it had become until the night we were hanging out at the beach."

"What happened?"

"Well, I told her that I had got her tickets to tonight's show and she was all excited." Shawn smiled at the thought. He could still picture how excited she was to hear that she was going to the show. "Anyway, I decided to play a harmless joke on her so I asked her did she want to walk around the beach. Naturally, she said yes so when she stood up to leave, I pulled her back down to the ground."

"O…k…so how does…?"

"She landed on top of me Hunter," he said irritably. They both were silent for a moment and then Shawn spoke again.

"When she landed on top of me, I realized that it was now serious. Her neck was inches from my lips and I found myself brushing them against her. My arms were wrapped around her and I was aware of her breasts being pressed to my chest. I wanted her Hunter and if…and if she wouldn't have made a sound I probably…I probably would have made love to her right there on the beach." Shawn stood up and started to pace the room. He was so angry with himself that he didn't know what to do. His friend walked over to him to calm him down.

"Dammit Hunter! What am I going to do?"

"Do you love your wife?"

"Of course I love my wife!" he responded hotly.

"Do you love her?"

"Didn't I just…"

"The girl!"

"I…I don't…I can't answer that right now. I can't answer that because I'm not sure how I feel right now."

"Shawn, listen to me. What you're feeling…it's ok. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You are…it seems…it seems that this girl…"

"Kimberly."

"Kimberly, she fills that empty void in your life. She loves wrestling, she's fun, and…"

"And?"

"And she loved you before she met you." Shawn stood their amazed at what he just heard. What Hunter said had some truth to it. She had already loved, or rather _thought_ she loved him before they had even met.

"Hunter…"

"Shawn, I can't tell you what to do. All I can say is that you have to decide whether or not your marriage is worth fighting for. If you're unhappy, then it's time to move on but think about it before you act. For all you know, this thing that you're feeling now…it could just be lust."

* * *

**AN:** Okay well, now you see how things are going. I hope that you all are enjoying this. I thought of this one night in Chemistry...Hmm...go figure. Anyway, this chapter was my favorite so far. I think it was because I really had to think like a guy...if that makes sense. Anyway, keep the reviews coming. As long you like what I'm writing, I'll keep it up...I believe I have a sequel in mind, but only if you like this one.: 


	10. Chapter 10

**Monday Night Part 1**

The girls arrived at the arena around 6:30 and they were extremely excited. Their limo driver dropped them off at the back of the arena. They could still see where fans were lined up outside on the other side.

"Wow. Good thing you met Shawn. Otherwise, that would probably be us on the other side still waiting to get inside."

"Yeah, you right. Um…so I guess we go in from here then." They kept walking until they reached a door that was surrounded by two security guards. The guards stopped them once they reached the door.

"Um…sir we have passes. Look here, around our necks." The guards checked their passes and after a minute decided to let them pass. When they entered the back, they did not see any of the wrestlers.

"So Kim, where's Shawn? Isn't he supposed to meet us or something?"

"Uh…I don't know. Let's just walk around until we see somebody we know." They kept walking for awhile passing people who they assumed were workers. They had about given up when someone called after them.

"Hey ladies, this way to the ladies locker room. I want you two to meet the other divas." It was Jonathan Coachman. Kim and Brit looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces but decided to follow him since they did not know where else to go. When they entered the locker room they saw Melina, Trish, and Tori.

"Ladies, meet the new divas. Their names are…wait a sec…" He looked down at Kim and Brittney. "Just what are your names ladies? Forgive me for not asking before."

"Um…it's okay and I don't think that we're supposed to be in here. You see we're not…"

"There you are!" The ladies turned around and saw that it was Shawn. "Hey coach man. Thanks for bringing the ladies back to meet the divas."

"Um…no…problem. Hey, am I missing something here?"

"Oh, these two are here with me tonight."

"But aren't they the new divas?"

"Uh…no…although they could be someday if they wanted to. It's not like they don't look good enough," he replied with a smile.

"Oh damn. I'm sorry ladies. I saw you two standing there looking lost…I thought maybe you were the new recruits. I'll be going now and let you two get some autographs and things. Later Shawn." Coachman left and then Shawn turned to them.

"Um…well I see you two made it here alright. I'm sure if you're nice enough, some of the ladies will show you around."

"I'll take them Shawn. I'll even give them the diva lowdown," Tori said smiling.

"Alright then. You guys will have blast with her," he said with a smile. "Anyway, I gotta go get ready. I'm up in a few so I'll catch you after the show." Shawn left and Tori came up to them to talk.

"You know, you girls really could get mistaken for divas around here. You two seem to be in tip top shape" Tori said.

"Well, Brittney runs track and I play a little volleyball," Kim replied nervously.

"No need to be shy around us ladies," Trish replied with a small chuckle. "So let's take some pics, but I have an idea."

"Oh no, not another one of your ideas," Melina said jokingly.

"No, no, this is a good one. Okay you two, so how about dressing up as divas for the night?" Kimberly and Brittney just stared at Trish with their mouths wide open.

"You know, that's actually not a bad idea…Hey, I'll be back." Melina took off out the door looking excited about something.

"O…K…so there's no telling what she's up to, but anyway, how about it?"

"Uh…well, I don't know. I don't really…"

"Oh, come on Kim. Live a little! Let's have some fun with the divas. That way when we get back to school, we can brag to all our friends about hanging out with the coolest ladies ever!" Brittney replied excitedly.

"Oh, alright. So what do we wear?"

Trish studied the two ladies for a moment. "Kim, you look like you can wear some of my things while Brittney looks like she's more Tori. Not to mention she's a blonde as well. Let's fit you two and see what we come up with." A few minutes later the girls had undergone an amazing transformation. Brittney's long blonde hair was now hanging down with a pink stripe. She had on some tight fitting pants and a pink halter to match the stripe. Kimberly was sporting a silver bodysuit with matching belt. Her long dark hair was now hanging down her back.

"Wow. You two look amazing!" Tori said excitedly. Moments later Melina entered the room again.

"Where'd you go?" Trish asked curiously.

"I went to see Vince. You see, tonight we are scheduled to have a match, you and me. I told Vince that we had a couple of beautiful young ladies visiting and asked could they accompany us to the ring tonight. He said yes," she replied with a triumphant smile.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Kimberly shouted. "I can't…this is live tv…what would I…"

"Don't worry about it. Look, since I'm the bad guy I will be at ringside with Tori. You two will come out with Trish, dressed as you are now. You will be introduced as her inspiring diva cousins Brittney and Kim. You don't have to do or say anything…Just follow Tori's lead ok?"

"Ok!" Brittney said excitedly.

"Alright ladies. We're up first tonight after Shawn and H cut a promo with Cena so let's go get set." Kim and Brit followed Trish and the others out of the locker room. As they walked by they heard many of the workers whistling at them. This made Kimberly a bit nervous. She just wanted to turn and leave but before she could say anything she looked up and saw Vince.

"All set ladies?" he asked Trish.

"Yeah, we're ready."

"So these must be the new girls?"

"Um…actually no. These are just…some ladies that are here with Shawn tonight. We just…um wanted to show them a good time," Trish responded quickly. Vince studied them for a moment and then laughed.

"They look nervous. You sure they're going to be alright?"

"Yeah, they'll do just fine."

"Well, have fun out their tonight ladies. You're both beautiful. If you do a good job then you never know," he said with a smile. He winked at them both before walking off. Trish glared at Melina.

"What exactly did you tell the boss?" she asked curiously.

"Um…nevermind that now. He said it was ok." Seconds later Melina's music hit and she and Tori headed out from behind the curtain. Trish turned to Brittney and Kim who were both, at this point, pale in the face.

"Listen up, just…you watch wrestling every Monday night right?" They both nodded. "Then just…just pretend that you're one of the divas. Pretend that you're Tori. Blow kisses at the crowd or something. And most importantly, smile. Once we go through that curtain, there's no turning back, alright?" Again, they both nodded. A minute later, Trish's music hit.

"Alright ladies, let's hit it."

* * *

When they came through the curtain they could see thousands of people on their feet. Immediately their nervousness went away, for the adrenaline rush was too much to bear. They let Trish walk ahead of them as Women's Champ but they walked behind her hand in hand blowing kisses at the crowd. As they walked by the announcement table, they could see Jerry and JR nod showing their approval.

They stood in Trish's corner and watched the match. They could hear what Jerry was saying and started to laugh every now and then at his jokes. They would get random nods from Tori signaling them to do stuff like hold the ropes for Trish or break up a three count. Whenever they succeeded, the crowd went nuts. One point during the match, Melina had Trish in the crossface. Tori watched them for a minute and then she silently started clapping her hands.

"Um…I think we are supposed to cheer Trish on," Kim whispered to Brit. So Brit started pounding the mat with her hands then seconds later the crowd started doing the same. Trish managed to get out of the hold and seconds later put the Stratisfaction on Melina for the win. The crowd cheered as Melina and Tori were sent fuming to the back while Trish celebrated in the ring. Not long after she won the match, she motioned for the ladies to get in the ring. They followed her lead nervously and when they entered the ring, Trish raised both of their hands high as the crowd cheered wildly.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad was it ladies?" Trish asked.

"No, it was great! I can't believe that adrenaline rush…it was incredible!" Brit replied excitedly.

"Yeah, it's great. If it wasn't for great fans like them…and you two, this job wouldn't be worth it. Well, I'm about to go wash up. If you head out this door and take a right, a guard will show you to your seats."

"What about…?"

"Keep the clothes as gifts from all of us." Then she left.

* * *

A huge security guard showed them to their seats. Sure enough, they were seated behind Jerry and JR. They watched the different matches and then the main event, which was a 6-man tag match between DX with Cena vs Rated RKO with Mr.Kennedy. After the match, people started exiting the arena but the ladies stayed in their seats to let the crowd exit.

"Ladies, you two did a magnificent job tonight. Jerry and I were both impressed. I take it you've never done anything like that huh?" JR asked.

"Um…no sir. It was all Melina's idea. We just…"

"You two looked great and were fabulous! King just would not shut up about you."

"Hey, I calls it like I sees it. Anyway, Shawn told me to tell you two that if you want to leave now you can. If not, you can go wait outside the arena. That's what I would do if I were you. All the wrestlers leave through the back and it's the simplest way to get autographs." The girls hugged JR and Jerry before heading to the back of the arena. When they got there, they were shocked to see HHH, Shawn, and Jeff standing by the limo talking. HHH looked up and saw them before tapping Shawn on the shoulder.

"Brittney, Kimberly, I hope you two had fun. I didn't know you two were going to be participating," he said with a smirk.

"Oh don't mind him. You guys were great!" Hunter replied smiling. He turned to Shawn to bid him a good night. "Hey man, I'll let you go, but um…call me when you get things worked out. Jeff and I are gonna hit the bar for a while." Brittney looked up and noticed that Jeff was staring at her. He smiled after a moment and then left with HHH. The three were about to get into the limo when they heard some ladies calling their names.

"Hey Brit, Kim…wait up!" It was Trish and Melina. "Hey, you girls wanna hang out with us tonight? We thought it fitting as Divas for the night that you hang out with us. We are going to the bar…Shawn, don't look at us like that. You know we don't drink. Anyway, we're going dancing and then back to the hotel. You can come if you want." Kim thought about it for a moment and then she looked up at Shawn. She really wanted to hear his thoughts about the match.

"Um…well, I would but I'm a little tired."

"Oh, well, I'm not. Kim, would you be annoyed with me if I hung out with the divas tonight?"

"Oh, no…go on Brit. Have fun. I'll see you when I see you," she said with a smile.

"Alright then. Kim, get some rest. We'll be here for another day or so, so we'll catch you tomorrow maybe?"

"Sure thing, Trish." Kim watched as Brittney left with the divas.

"Looks like it's just you and me then," Shawn said with a laugh. Kim laughed as they both climbed into the limo and headed back to the hotel. What a night it had been so far…but it wasn't over yet, not by a long shot.

* * *

**AN:** _Okay, well as you can see the ladies had a very good time at the arena. Damn, wish I was that lucky...anyway, I know this chapter wasn't the most exciting but it was actually important. This chapter gets the ball rolling...Um, let's see...I had to split this segment into two parts because it was getting too long. Review please: _


	11. Chapter 11

**Monday Night Part II **

* * *

"You don't look so tired to me," Shawn said with a smirk.

"Oh. Shut up," she laughed while slapping him on the arm.

"Ow…that hurt," he laughed, but she could tell that he was hurt. He flinched and jumped when she had barely slapped his arm.

"Oh, Shawn, I'm sorry," she said sympathetically.

"No, it's ok. It's just a little sore. I'll take care of it when I get back to the hotel. Anyway, I watched the divas match from a monitor in the back. You all looked good out there."

"Thanks, but I was so nervous and to tell you the truth, I really had no business out there."

"Oh, stop. You were great. I was watching Tori most of the match because I knew she would have to guide you through that match. I saw her give you the signal to tap the mat. You two caught on quick. Most people would have just stood there."

"Well, we almost missed it, but I'm glad we didn't. I had zoned out at one point taking in all of the crowd. It's quite the adrenaline rush."

They arrived at the hotel moments later and got out of the limo. As they were walking back, Kim noticed that Shawn was rubbing his lower back. She leaned over and said to him softly, "You're hurt."

"Yeah, but I'm used to it."

"I am going to have a look at that. I am going to get changed and then I'm coming to your room. I think I may have some ICYHOT."

"You really don't have to…" He looked over and noticed that she was glaring at him angrily. "Alright, alright. Please, don't look at me like that…If looks could kill…"

"Then I'll see you in a few."

"Let me get a quick shower first so I'll see you in say, about 20 minutes?"

"That's fine. See you then."

* * *

Kimberly knocked on Shawn's door about 30 minutes later. She too had decided to go ahead and get a quick shower. She was now dressed in some pink ladies' boxer shorts and a white tank. Shawn answered the door seconds later. He was wearing some black silky shorts but no shirt. He had just gotten out of the shower for his hair was dripping wet and so was his body. Kimberly just stared at him in awe.

"Are you coming in?" he asked with a smirk.

"Uh…yeah. Sorry, I was thinking…I brought the ICYHOT," she said quickly.

"Oh good because I left my muscle rub at home and I don't take pain pills unless the pain is unbearable. I kicked the habit years ago." Shawn walked around and sat on the chair next to Kim. Kim handed him the ICYHOT and he proceeded in a miserable attempt to apply the medicine to his back himself. Kim shook her head and laughed.

"Why are you laughing? This is hard!"

"Um…why must you be so independent? Go lie on the floor."

"What?"

"Now. Go. On the floor and on your stomach. I'm going to help you out," she replied sternly.

"You sound like my mother," he mumbled as he went to lie in the floor.

"Well, somebody ought to get on to you every now and then. Now let's see…tell me where it…never mind. I'll just use my imagination," she said jokingly as she kneeled beside him. She grabbed a small pillow off the sofa and handed to him. "Put your head on this and relax." She squeezed a small amount of ICYHOT onto her hand and rubbed them together. Then she nervously placed her hands on his back. He flinched a little but as she started to rub he relaxed a little.

"Have you ever considered a job as a massage therapist," he asked a minute later.

"Um…no. How am I doing?"

"Just fine," he said with a smile. He didn't know it but Kim was actually enjoying herself very much. She rubbed his shoulders and squeezed them a little, trying to soften his tense muscles. Then she worked her way down to his lower back area, rubbing his back and his sides as well. He started to groan a little and that made Kimberly smile. The fact that her hands could make a man like him groan just excited her. Plus, she loved this man. She wasn't sure whether or not it was real love but all the same she wanted to do everything she could to make him feel better. After rubbing his back she decided to rub his arms as well. She squeezed a little more ICYHOT onto her hands, then she grabbed his right arm and started to rub it. When she had finished, she was about to switch side when he suddenly turned to look at her.

"Thank you," he smiled. "I feel so much better now."

"Oh, you're welcome," she said sounding slightly disappointed. She put the ICYHOT away and sat on the floor next to him. His hair was still wet and curly making him look hotter than ever. She picked up a strand of his hair and started twirling it around her finger.

Shawn watched her with a smile as she proceeded to play in his hair. She looked so beautiful underneath the candle light. Before he got into the shower, he decided to light a few scented candles since the room smelled like bleach. He preferred the smell of apples and pomegranate to freshen the room. He lit a total of six candles and that was all the light they had in the room, making the room look darker than usual. His eyes started to wonder over her body. Her hair was no longer pulled back. It's long strands were now hanging down, almost covering her breast area. He noticed that she neglected to put on a bra for her nipples were slightly hardened underneath the white tank. She must have felt his gaze because she appeared to blush a little and turned her head away. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was getting late so she stood up.

"I think I better go," she said softly. "Let me help you up." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, and proceeded to walk towards the door. When she reached the door, she turned to say good night but ran right into his chest. He was standing inches away from her. With nowhere else to go, she backed up against the wall and he followed slowly until he could feel her breath upon his chest. She did not look up at him but that was ok with him. He did not want her to look up—not just yet. He took the back of his hand and caressed her shoulder, trailing all the way down her arm and to her fingertips. She shuddered a little at his touch but did not look up. His hand wandered aimlessly up and down arm until he reached for her back. His hand wandered up and down her back before finally jerking her body close. She let out a small cry, for the sudden movement shocked her a little. He smiled as he leaned in close and planted a kiss on her neck. She did a quick intake of breath before resting her head against his chest. He kissed her neck once more before trailing kisses over her collar and shoulder. His free hands started to wander down her back and over her rear. She let out another soft moan and he instantly grew hard. His hands caressed her rear before moving back up, this time under her shirt. He could feel her soft flesh as she shuddered under his touch. He released her for a moment and took a step back. She looked so dazed yet very beautiful. He could see that she did not want him to stop. He stepped forward and cupped her face, then drew her into a passionate kiss. He could feel her growing weak therefore he pushed her body against the door. His hand wandered down her thigh and to that place in between.

"Sh…Shawn…we can't…," she whispered softly, though she did not mean it. In fact, she sounded as though she were about to cry. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. Sure enough she was crying.

"What's wrong?" he whispered softly. She remained silent as the tears began to fall steadily. "Did I…?"

"Your wife…" she said softly as she ran out the door in tears.

* * *

**AN:** _Ha! I bet ya'll hate me for that one...Te he he Didn't see that one coming did you? Okay. Enough teasing. So you want to know why Kimberly ran away? Well, it's quite simple really. As you already know, she's a person who has always been in this box. She not like Brittney who isn't afraid to step out there and take some risks. Most people would applaud Kimberly for not sleeping with a married man, but I'm telling you now, I would not hesitate for a second to make love to HBK. Uh, yeah this coming from the author who just gipped her own OC. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't worry, it's not quite over for Kimberly and Shawn. They got time to get it together but you'll just have to wait and see whether or not they can make it. Oh, and **1smartblonde aka Ms. Peavy**, don't even** think** about asking me about the ICYHOT. I thought it was very appropriate for the occasion._


	12. Chapter 12

**Monday Night Part III **

* * *

Shawn just stared at the door in complete shock. He was filled with mixed emotions. He was angry at himself for even thinking about cheating on his wife—then again, he wasn't even thinking. When he had followed her to the door, it was just on an impulse. Everything else just sort of happened. When she did not turn away he couldn't resist touching her. The tank that she was wearing revealed her smooth, delicate skin. It looked so touchable, and her face was priceless. She looked so scared but when he took hold of her, she relaxed and it felt so good. Shawn let out a groan before punching the door. This has got to stop he thought to himself. Maybe it was time for him to cut the vacation short. He sighed before opening the door. He was going to pay Kim one last visit before he caught an early plane back to Texas.

* * *

Brittney and the other Divas sat at a round table near the back of the bar. They did not want to be recognized by some of the guys. However, tonight it would prove impossible since Hunter, Jeff, and Randy were in there. Hunter was easily the most recognizable since he's always on the cover of Muscle Magazine and doing other various commercials. No sooner had the guys entered the bar were they being hassled into autographs and pictures. After a while, it settled down again and the guys started looking their way. Melina smiled before sticking her tongue out at Hunter. Then Hunter leaned over and whispered something to Jeff and Orton. 

"What? I just know ya'll aren't talking about me?" Melina shouted indifferently.

"Aw, girl put a cork in it. You think we would waste our time talking about the most uptight woman at the table?" Orton said jokingly.

Brittney and Trish just laughed at Melina's scowl. Seconds later they were being joined at the table by the men. They were all picking at Jeff about his rainbow colored hair.

"Hey, I like my hair…The ladies don't seem to complain much," he said with a smirk.

"What ladies? You haven't been on a date since…"

"Shut the hell up Hunter!"

"Temper, temper Jeff. It's ok. I know you're really serious about finding the perfect woman this time around," Orton said lightly. "No one dissin you there. I know how that goes. I'm yet to find the perfect woman either. Looks like Shawn and H are the only lucky ones right now."

"Um…well, yeah, I guess," Hunter replied slowly.

This made all three ladies at the table sit bolt upright. "What do you mean by 'you guess'? I thought you and Stephanie were perfect. Are you cheating on her or something?" Trish asked curiously.

"No, no, it's nothing like that."

"Well, what is it?" Brittney asked excitedly. They all turned and looked at Brittney, who immediately turned red in the face. "I'm…I'm sorry you guys, I just…I just got caught up and I'm very outspoken…or so I've been told…and I'll just shut up now."

"Naw, it's okay. I think you just beat Melina to the punch," Jeff said jokingly.

"Oh, screw you!" she said hotly.

"Name the time and the place," he said with a smirk. She just glared angrily at him until Hunter spoke up.

"I was…actually…talking about Shawn." They all stopped and looked at him shocked. "It's not what you think…he's just…going through that thing all of us older people go through."

"Maybe but the way he looks at Kim you'd swear they…" Brittney suddenly clasped her hand over her mouth and then took a sip of her Daiquiri. She had almost spilled the beans about her best friend. Hunter shot her a look of surprise, for he was also curious about Kim.

"Who's Kim?" he asked a second later.

"Uh…my friend," she said softly.

"Hey, you mean the girl that helped you out tonight in our match?" Trish asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but…"

"Hey she's a real looker. No wonder he's smitten," Orton added.

"Um…well, it's not like that," Brittney added quickly.

"Well, what did she say to you about Shawn? Does she like him?" Melina asked.

"Well, I don't know what's going on. I hardly ever see them together but yesterday they were talking and…she just had this look on her face and then while ago when we were all outside…"

"You know what? Now that you mention it, Shawn did seem nervous…and did you see her look up at him when we asked her to come with us?" Trish asked curiously.

"Hey, leave the poor guy alone alright? He's been working his ass off trying to make sure things are good at home and he's been taking care of business in the ring. I was the one who talked him into taking a vacation…Maybe she…maybe she's just someone he enjoys talking with. I mean, his wife isn't big on wrestling," Jeff replied coolly.

Brittney looked at Jeff and smiled. She was relieved that he had answered for her because frankly, she did not know what to say about Shawn and Kim. Kim was always infatuated with the man, but now that he was here paying attention to her, it was kinda hard to say what was going on. Jeff winked at Brit before turning his attention back to Melina.

"Melina baby, why so angry?" he said with a smirk.

"Grow up Jeff! Anyway, I actually agree with the kid…"

"Hey!"

"And we should just let Shawn alone. Kim's a good person and so is Brit. If the two have something then it's their business. I personally think that Shawn needs this fling or whatever it is. His wife never accompanies him anywhere and even if she hates wrestling, the least she could do is support the man every now and then. Damn. If she's not careful, she just may lose a good man." Everyone was silent for the moment before Brittney stood up.

"You guys, I had a great time, but I think I better be getting back to the hotel. All this talk has got me worried about Kim."

"Yeah, you do that and if you see Shawn, tell him to call me. The lazy bum's not picking up his cell," Hunter said jokingly.

"Hey, do you need a ride? I think I'm about to head out myself. It's getting late," Jeff said. Everyone turned and looked at Jeff like he was crazy.

"What?" he asked.

"Since when is it too late for you to be out partying," Trish asked raising an eyebrow. "In fact, I've never heard you say that it's too late to be out partying…"  
"Let it go Trish. He um…he's experiencing mid-life crisis," Orton said with a smirk.

"How are you getting back to the hotel?" Jeff asked Brit as they walked out of the bar.

"Um…I was gonna just catch a cab. I rode here with Trish and Tori but…"  
"Let me give you a lift. I wanna talk to Shawn about something."

"Oh, okay. Thank you so much."

"It's no problem at all," he said smiling down at her.

* * *

Shawn made his way up the hall when he noticed Kim sitting outside her door with her head on her knees. She was sobbing and he immediately felt a pang of guilt. How could I hurt someone so delicate and so sweet as her? He approached her slowly with no intention of doing any more harm. She did not see him standing there so he bent over and lifted her face with his hands. He looked into her eyes and wanted nothing more than to wipe her tears away. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and comfort her. She slowly stood up as his fingers wiped her tears away. He let go of her seconds later, not sure of what to do next. 

"Shawn I…" She didn't finish her statement. She just threw her arms around him and proceeded to cry. He pulled her closer and ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's ok sweetie. You did nothing wrong. If anything, it was me…my fault. I shouldn't have…I should have just let it be," he whispered. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I came by to tell you that…" He saw her hurt and confused look and throat knotted up. He needed to tell her…he couldn't stay. He was falling for her and this just couldn't be…not now, not ever. He pushed her against the door then leaned in and kissed her passionately. This time, she returned the kiss with just as much passion running her hands down his back. He quickly tore his lips away before he could do something he'd regret.

"Kim…tomorrow…I'm going back to Texas tomorrow."

They both stood there in silence. Shawn didn't know what else to say. Chancing a glance at her, he noticed that she was looking down at the ground. He wanted nothing more than to just grab her and wrap his arms around her, but he knew he couldn't. The feelings…they were getting harder and harder to control.

"Shawn…I think…never mind," she whispered softly. "You…I hope you have a safe trip back home."

"Uh…yeah, thanks." She embraced him one last time, holding on to him as if she never wanted to let go.

"What were you going to say?" he asked softly. She started to sob again, but she controlled it. "Tell me," he whispered. He pulled her closer so that her head was now resting on his chest. Before she could answer, the elevator doors opened and in walked Brittney followed close behind by Jeff. They both stopped suddenly at the sight before them. Kim quickly pulled away from Shawn and looked up at him. In barely a whisper she managed to say "I'll miss you" before running in the room and closing the door. Shawn stood there for a second and then started walking back to his room.

"Hey, Shawn! Wait up! We need to talk," Jeff said earnestly. Jeff ran ahead to catch up with Shawn after giving Brit a hug.

"I'll see ya round," he said. Then he whispered, "It looks serious. You might wanna talk with Kim. I'll see what I can find out about Shawn." She nodded as they went their separate ways.

* * *

**AN:** _Thanks for reading and most importantly reviewing. Well, doesn't look good for poor Shawn and Kim but you know how that goes. To **Ms.Peavy**---You can't rush the creativeness that is writing...Just kidding. _


	13. Chapter 13

Shawn and Jeff entered his room in silence. Shawn started to pace he room while Jeff just stood there at a lost for words. He wasn't quite sure what to say. He saw something, but what did he see.

"Shawn…look man, I don't…I can't even begin to think I know what's going on but…"

"It's cool Jeff. I'm going home to be with my wife tomorrow morning."

"Then what did I just see in the hall then?" he asked hotly.

"You saw nothing. I was telling her good-bye. That's all," he said quickly.

"Yeah, well the way she had her arms around you, it didn't look like a good-bye. More like, 'I want you in my bed'", he said jokingly.

"Jeff, please. Not now." Shawn continued to pace the room while his friend looked on in vain.

"Shawn, everyone is worried about you. Hunter, Orton, myself…myself…"

"Look, there's nothing to worry about…I am going home tomorrow and then it will all be over." Shawn stopped pacing and settled down into one of the recliners. Jeff sat down on the sofa next to him. "Jeff, I don't know what you've heard but whatever it is it's not true," he said moments later.

"That you've cheated on your wife?"

"WHAT?!?! NO! I JUST…"

"Calm down. I've heard nothing. Only some small talk and most of it was just people being worried about you in general. You were supposed to take a vacation and actually enjoy it…"

"I did enjoy it," he grumbled.

"I mean actually relax. Quite frankly, I think you look more stressed out now than before you left. Shawn, what's eatin' you? I know it has something to do with that chick. It was written all over your face a while ago. You two were hugging and it looked…it looked serious."

"It's nothing…at least after tomorrow it will be nothing. I just…I think maybe…I had a fling with her and now I need to get home to my wife," he said irritably.

"You don't sound too enthused. Shawn, you and I…ever since your return to the WWE I have looked to you for advice on everything from wrestling to relationships. Even though I haven't known you for long, I can tell that something is truly troubling you. Please tell me what's wrong…Shawn, as a friend…"

"I love her," he said softly in barely a whisper.

"What? Shawn…"

"I said I love her," he replied.

"Are you sure? I mean, really…"

"YOU WANTED TO KNOW AND NOW I TOLD YOU," Shawn yelled. "THIS…THIS IS WHY I AM SO ANGRY! I AM ABOUT TO…" He stood up and started to pace the room again.

"Shawn…you're going home? To your _wife_? Like _this_? In this state of mind? Shawn, listen, I get where you're coming from but you can't go home to your wife like this. It's not…I mean, it's just.."

"Jeff, I have went over this in my head a thousand times already. I don't…it's not lust. I…I haven't slept with her or anything of the sort, but she's constantly on my mind. Everything about her…her eyes, lips, hair, smile, kiss, personality, every moment we've shared since I've been here in Miami. I get what you're saying, but if I don't go home to my wife, then I don't know…I don't know what else to do."

"How does she feel about you?"

"I…I wish I knew. If she would just give me a sign…anything, then maybe I'd…"

"Wife. You keep forgetting about your wife."

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Even if…even if Kim felt the same, what were you planning to do about your wife?"

"Well I was…". Shawn stopped talking to think. He really had no earthly idea what he was going to do about his wife. He couldn't just leave her hanging.

"Exactly. You have no idea and yet you're rushing to get home to her. Shawn tell me something, do you truly love your wife?"

"Jeff, I could never stop loving my wife. I do. I love her very much. It's just…"

"She's never completed you," Jeff said nonchalantly.

"Can't you be serious for once," Shawn said while glaring irritably at him.

"I am being serious. Shawn, why do you think I have never lasted for long in a relationship? It's because I want something more. Sure you have a wife and the two of you love each other very much. You have a son together and you're just one big happy family."

"So what's your point?"

"My point is that you've never really been happy."

"What? How do you figure…"

"She never does anything with you that concerns your job. She hates wrestling and won't let your son watch it. She is constantly nagging you about being in the ring, yet she was the one that encouraged you to go back."

"Yeah, but…"

"But you want…you _need _something more…and Kim gives you more. From what I've been told, she's loving, caring, compassionate, and she absolutely adores you; always have. Plus, let's not forget the added bonus that she's fucking hot!"

Shawn stopped pacing and let out a laugh. Jeff always seemed to be able to cheer him up when he was feeling down.

"Jeff, you're something else."

"Okay. You're laughing now. Good, so let's sit and think about this rationally shall we?"

* * *

When Brittney entered the room, she found her best friend sitting down crying in a corner. She looked so pitiful.

"Kim, what's wrong hun?"

"Nothing…just leave me alone. I don't want to…"

"Kim please, what is it? Is it Shawn? What happened tonight between you two? I saw you in the hall and don't you dare tell me it was nothing!"

"I can't…I don't know…"

"Kim! Stop it! Tell me what's wrong!"

"HE'S LEAVING ALRIGHT?...He's…going back to Texas tomorrow," she said between sobs.

"Aw, hun. I'm so sorry." Brittney grabbed her friend while she sobbed on her shoulder. "It's alright…everything's going to be alright," she whispered.

"How? How is it alright? He's…leaving and…and I may not ever see him again!"

"But Kim, I mean I knew…but you said that you two weren't…"

"I know what I said! We aren't a couple…I mean, how could we be? He's married and I just…I should not have got too attached to him and now he's leaving and it hurts Brit; It hurts like hell!" she sobbed. Brittney didn't know what to say, for she was near tears too. Her best friend was losing the only guy that she ever…

"Kim, do you love him?"

"Wha…what?" she asked looking up. Tears were still running down her face and her eyes were now red.

"Do you love him? I know you've never been in love but answer me best as you can."

"I don't…"

"Yes, you do and if you don't tell him, you may never get the chance to tell him ever again. Even though…even though the world was cruel to you both, you still should let him know. I'm not saying that he'd leave his wife for you but if you don't tell him then you'll spend the rest of your life wondering 'what if'," she said softly.

"But…I can't tell him because I don't know if I…"

"Kim, you've loved him all your life. The brief time that you two shared with each other only confirms that it is possible to be in love with someone you've never met. He's everything you hoped he would be and possibly more. Tell him…"

"But…tomorrow…he's leaving and I just don't…"

"If you have to get up at 5am, get your ass up and see that man off! It doesn't matter what the outcome may be. At least he'll go home knowing that somebody somewhere truly loves him and cares for him. No buts…just do it."

Kimberly wiped her eyes and just nodded her head. "Alright, let's get to bed. You have to get up in the morning and I don't want you looking crazy with bags under your eyes. I'll tell you all about my night another time." They both got into bed and after a few minutes, Kimberly was fast asleep.

* * *

Shawn grabbed his things and headed out the door. As he walked up the hall and past Kim's door, he thought briefly of going to see her, but then the thought left his mind just as quickly. He didn't need to see her again. Last night…he had said his good-bye last night and it was for the best. The elevator ride seemed longer than usual and the check out was even more tedious. He had just exited the double doors when a voice caught his attention.

"I was afraid that you had already left." Shawn turned around and saw that it was Kim. She looked amazing. Her hair was hanging down beautifully even though the wind was whipping it softly. She looked sad but it seemed as though she was fighting hard to keep a straight face.

"No," he said with a chuckle. "You almost did though. My limo just pulled up a few seconds ago. My plane leaves in about 20 minutes."

"Oh, ok. So I just came out to wish you…" She stopped talking. Her throat had started to knot up again and tears were starting to surface. He must have noticed the crack in her voice because he immediately dropped his bags and pulled her into a warm embrace. He held onto her as she began to weep softly against his chest. He knew that he loved her but he needed her to say it.

"Kim, what's on your mind?" he whispered in her ear. "You can tell me anything."

"Shawn, I just…wishing you a safe…don't forget me…" she sobbed.

"I won't," he whispered. "How could I?" He pulled her closer and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. "Anything else you want to tell me?" he whispered.

"Shawn, I…" She wanted to tell him that she loved him. In fact, it was now clear that she loved him more than anything, but she didn't know how to tell him. She was also very afraid. What would he think?

"Tell me," he said as he continued to plant kisses on her neck.

"Shawn…I really…you should go before you miss your plane." She pulled away and looked down at the ground. He lifted her face and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Be good," he said with a smile. Then he got into the limo and rode off into the morning sun, leaving Kim behind him. He knew that they would probably never see each other again, but the memories they shared will stay with him forever, a choice he made long before saying good-bye. That was only thing he could be sure of for life was just full of choices.

**The End **

* * *

* * *

**AN:**_Well, I hope everyone enjoyed my story. If you read and reviewed then you already know that I am working on a sequel...maybe. Depends on how many reviews I get. If I get enough then I'll add part 2 to this one. I have something in mind since alot of people were hoping that Kim and Shawn would get together. But seriously, life's like that sometimes; Full of surprises and difficult choices. I am going to finish up my other stories. If you enjoyed this one then I am sure you'd enjoy my story **Angel Grove: A New Beginning**. Yes, it falls under Power Rangers but it's nothing of the sort. Trust me. But like I said, if enough people enjoyed this and review, then i'll post bits and pieces of a Part 2/ sequel when I get the chance. Happy reading._**  
**


End file.
